A lizard's loss
by MASTERMIND360
Summary: Luna girl dies after Romeo's attempt to kill Gekko with his laser gun and now she's gone...


A lizard's loss

There was a 7 year old boy name Greg and he has a blonde hair he lives closely with his friends Connor and Amaya and sure as you already know that he and his friends become superheroes at nighttime when they put their pajamas on and press their bracelets when it's night and they go out many adventures during the nighttime fighting crime and save the day at night once he's friends Catboy and Owlette became lovebirds but since they were caught kissing by their parents they learned to stay friends first until they become older to start a lovely relationship speaking of lovebirds Greg/Gekko did have a crush on Luna girl and his friends knows it and they were a bit concerned about this but they trust him for as long as Luna girl will stop causing trouble as she already said she had quit being a bad guy and decide to do something else instead of stealing like painting hanging out with her moths and her twin sister and also going back to her moon for something and also hanging out with Gekko until now it was 1 week later Greg receive something from the moths he grab it and it was a letter from Luna girl he read it and it was said that he should meet Luna girl at the forest during nighttime so he assume that Luna girl was lonely again so he waited until Nighttime once he puts his pajamas on Greg noticed that the moon has risen up so high meaning it's now bedtime he stood up and presses his bracelet and now becomes "Gekko!" and the light green aura flews to their secret base at the park once he was transported inside the base he said "THE PJ MASKS!" like they always do when they transport here and then he's robot buddy PJ robot arrive and asked him what he will do this time and Gekko answered that he should meet up with Luna girl again he went to his HQ room and went to his beloved Gekko-mobile and drive down underwater and after few seconds he drove back up the surface and went to Luna girl's destination.

Once he arrived the forest where Luna girl was he got out of the Gekko-mobile and went to the forest on foot and sees Luna girl seating while leaning her back against a tree branch she notice him and smiles Gekko smile at her too he approach to her and sit next to her

"Well was I wondering about how your daytime life went." Luna girl said as the lizard hero looked up to her." I mean like you guys play tag hide and seek and soccer and all that and sometimes it's still hurt that I don't get to have some fun like you guys…

"Well you can always play with me your moths, twin sister, and other people you love." Gekko said as Luna smiled at him

"Thanks now I felt better a bit." Luna girl said again as Gekko gave her a kiss on the cheek and she giggles a bit

Unknowing to them while there talking a figure came out to of nowhere as the two where startle a bit and that figure is Romeo

"What are you doing here Romeo?!" Gekko asked as Luna girl stood up as well and grab her Luna magnet

"Well as you see I have finally realized why I can't take over the world." Romeo answered to him

"Is because you're too young to be the boss of everyone?" Luna girl asked him as he gave her a glare

"No it's because the PJ pests are always there to stop me and the only way to get them out of my way is to finish them!" With this!" Romeo exclaimed as he put out a laser gun

Gekko realized what he meant as he gasp and knows what Romeo was going to do

"And that means you first Gekko!" Romeo said as he fires his laser towards the 2 but Gekko and Luna girl get down as they dodge that shot as the shot from the laser hits the tree behind them as it fell

"What were you thinking Romeo?!" Gekko shouted at the scientist

Romeo fires his laser again towards the too but Gekko activate his new power "Super Gekko shield" As he uses it to reflect the laser pointer and the laser pointer hit another tree

"Luna girl hide I will take care of this." Gekko said as she nodded and ran to hide behind a tree

Then Gekko becomes Invisible to sneak up behind Romeo as Romeo walk backward a bit and shoot anywhere around him with his laser gun hoping whatever he hit it was Gekko but unfortunately while being invisible Gekko tries his best to avoid every laser fire as he made it behind Romeo he becomes visible again and quickly grab his laser gun but Romeo pull it back as the two struggle fight each other while grabbing the laser gun with both of their hands at the same time as Romeo pulls the trigger and the laser gun rapidly fires and hits every tree and around them and Luna girl watches from behind the tree and feels like she needed to help Gekko or else Romeo would kill both of them with his weapon as she ran towards the 2 she put out her Luna magnet from her back and starts to aim at Romeo and the two stopped struggling

"Drop the weapon Romeo you can't stop us!" Luna girl said

"Never!" Romeo shouted

Luna girl breath heavily as she was about to shoot Romeo with her Luna magnet but before she could Romeo quickly pulled the trigger and it shots…Luna girl…on the stomach Gekko gasp heavily as he widen his eyes as Luna girl slowly loses her balance and lay on the ground dead Gekko feel sad fear and anger inside him as he uses his super strength and angrily rip Romeo's laser gun into pieces and drop Romeo was devastated again when his new invention was destroyed he swore revenge and run away not caring that he caused a death of someone Gekko ran quickly to Luna girl who was laying on the ground coughing violently as Gekko knelt down and sees her wound that Romeo shot at

"Gekko…I don't think…I can…Make it…(Cough)…"Luna girl spoke weakly as she cough again and Gekko hold her hand tightly

"No Luna Girl please don't leave me you can make it!" Gekko said as tears flowing down from his eyes

"No…It's too late…(Cough)…maybe it's because I am still… a villain…" Luna girl said weakly again as she coughs even more violently

"No you're not a villain anymore…Please don't leave me!" Gekko shouted again as he cried

"No Gekko it's over…(Cough) please promise me to take care of my moths and my twin sister…" Luna girl whispered weakly as she coughed again.

"Okay I will do that but please don't go!" Gekko cried even more as Luna girl weakly put her other hand on his face

"Gekko…I love…you…" And that was Luna girl's last words as her eyelids dropping and…Gekko felt her breath and that was her last breath Gekko can't hold back anymore as he yelled out a loud cry as he put his head down on Luna girl's stomach and cries and sobs until then he noticed the Owl-glider landed in front of them Catboy and Owlette went out of the vehicle and ran towards to Gekko and they were shocked to see that they see what they see it was Luna girl laying on the ground but it turns out she was…dead the two went to Gekko who was still crying and comfort

"Oh Gekko I don't what but I know you don't want to talk about it." Catboy said as he also mourned for his loss

"Yeah just let us take care of this while you go back home…" Owlette said as Gekko stopped crying and nodded and take a last look of Luna girl's body and walk away

Gekko went back to his room as he turns back into Greg as he lay down on his bed crying and sobbing and he can't believe how evil Romeo was by killing him and his friends?! Killing someone he ever loved?!He can't believe that one of the villains that he and his friends faced are so evil cruel and a murderer that causes a death of an innocent life and gets away with it but not only that the death of Luna girl hurt him so much that he and her been dating for like at least 2 months and now it's over the person he loved is death and she is never coming back it hurt him so bad than ever and now he question himself of that kind of hero is he? What kind of hero who fails to save an innocent life of an innocent person and now he feels like he was not a real hero anymore as he thinks he is not a real hero and over a day ago at night where Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, Luna moths, and Sunnova girl were at Luna girl's funeral at the same place where Luna girl dies Owlette was crying and Catboy hold her hand tight and moths where crying as well and her twin sister was crying so hard that one of her guards gave her a tissue and she blows her nose with it Gekko approach to the sunny queen and comfort her and said

"Hey I am sorry for your loss." Gekko said as Sunnova girl looked up to him

"I know it's just for 6 years I've been so mean to her for nothing and then she and I been reconcile for a year now and when I found out my twin sister died and this is how I repay her?!" "I am the worst sister Luna girl has!" Sunnova girl said as she cries so, so hard as her guards gave her another tissue and she blows her nose with it again Gekko felt bad and take another look of Luna girl's grave he cries again as Sunnova Girl hugged Gekko tightly as she cried more. "LUNA GIRL HOW COULD I LET THIS HAPPEN TO YOU?!" She shouted and cries even more harder as Gekko rubbed her back softly and calms her down this is the most saddest night that the PJ masks ever have but even more sadder for Gekko and the other People who love Luna girl

BACK AT HOME  
Greg went back home and sob quietly as he put out a picture under the bed and the picture shows him and Luna girl were in front of the play ground playing Greg was sad now and he put the picture on his desk and sleep but he has a hard time of sleeping until he eventually fell into a deep sleep

So there you have it the death of Luna girl was sad despite the fact that she was a villain in if any of you ship Gekko and Luna girl then it would be sad for you to read this story and please say something on the review section about how much you felt bad for Luna girl's passing but don't worry Luna girl will come back soon for my future stories and Merry Christmas Everyone


End file.
